


Jugar con fuego

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer encuentro entre Snake y Meryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugar con fuego

Se cree tan dura como él, y no tiene ni idea de cómo matar. Todavía con la metralleta en la mano la agarra de la cintura y le atrae hasta él. Le gusta la cara de sorpresa que pone cuando inclina la cabeza y le besa. Meryl ni siquiera opone inicialmente resistencia a su lengua, que recorre la cavidad y Snake absorbe el miedo a la muerte mientras ella se deja llevar por el amargor que el sabor a tabaco impregna el beso. Hasta que decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y le clava los dientes con un gruñido, haciendo que él se aparte de un salto. Se toca el labio inferior y se mira el dedo. Hay sangre en él y suelta una risa mirándola a los ojos. Ella está un poco alejada, mirándole con ira y algo más escondido en las pupilas dilatadas.  
  
Oye unos pasos, su radar se pone amarillo y Snake sonríe de lado, desapareciendo en un segundo por la puerta más cercana. Al pasar por su lado, un susurro hace que ella se stremezca de arriba a abajo.  
  
\- Nos volveremos a ver, niña.


End file.
